


Clear As Crystal

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [33]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, Crystal Ball Readings, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Fortune Telling, Humor, Idiots in Love, Lisanna Is Sassy, M/M, Other, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, sibling bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Lisanna is the Fortune Teller at the Fairy Tail guilds Halloween/Autumn Festival.WWTDP Week 5 Prompt: "Oh my gaud I think the crystal ball is working. The spirits are telling me you're a dumbass."





	Clear As Crystal

It was the Fairy Tail guilds annual Halloween/Autumn celebration. There were tents strewn about showing various things. One such tent had Lisanna Strauss inside it, she was the 'Fortune Teller' with a crystal ball.

Lisanna suppressed a giggle as she sat at the table with a crystal ball in front of her. She was by no means someone capable of reading someone's future based on the ball itself, but she had been tasked with bluffing should anyone enter her tent.

“Having fun?” Mirajane asked as she stopped by Lisanna's work tent with a small drink of lemonade for her younger sister.

“So far no one has come inside the tent, so not really,” Lisanna said.

“Ah, give it time, the other guilds are arriving slowly,” Mira smiled. “I know I saw Sting and Rogue wandering around with Natsu and Gray,”

“Hopefully they come, I'd love to give this a shot,” Lisanna said.

“Give it some time, I'm sure people will show up Lis,” Mira said.

Lisanna would smile and take a sip of her lemonade. “Thanks, sis,” she said.

Mira would nod and leave, heading out to pass out refreshments to the rest of the people working in the tents.

Lisanna would practice with the crystal ball, using the power of what she was given to us alongside it she was able to 'see into the future'. After an hour of messing around with it, Lisanna finally got her first customer. Her older brother Elfman.

“Hey,” Elfman said. “I heard you're able to see the future! That's manly!” he exclaimed in his typical fashion.

“Of course, take a seat and I'll see if I can't read yours,” Lisanna said. She'd use the item and watch the ball, there'd be scenes of things she recalled from the past. “Oh my gaud, I think it's working,”

“What's it saying is in store for me?” Elfman asked.

“It's saying you're a dumbass,” Lisanna said with a sassy tone.

“That's not manly, Lisanna!” Elfman said.

“It's not manly to know who the fortune teller is either big brother,” Lisanna said.

Elfman would shake his head as he exited the tent, if nothing else he'd go talk to Mira, or even go to a different tent. Cana was supposed to be doing tarot readings somewhere on the grounds.

Lisanna would do a few more readings, these ones for people she didn't know.

Cana would also do many readings, her cards typically saying the same thing the crystal ball did.

Elfman accused the cards and ball of being unmanly and headed off the grounds pouting in a manly way. Or so he claimed.

Lisanna and Cana would high five and giggle together at the end of the night, they found the fortunes they told hilarious in some cases.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
